Careless Love of Chocolate Candy
by OtomeKiku
Summary: Kisah cinta baru di Konoha University. Berawal dari suara berisik dari mulut seorang gadis indigo. Gadis yang sangat menyukai permen coklat. Sampai seorang pria mencuri permennya dengan cara tidak biasa. Menciumnya. /"Bodoh!"/"Aku menyukaimu."/"Bolehkah aku melakukannya lagi?"/ CHAPTER 2 UP ! :v /End?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada disini. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. :v**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo mungkin banyak. XD**

 **Cerita ini sebelumnya udah pernah aku persembahkan khusus buat my best friend. Ici. Tapi, aku iseng ngejadiin cerita ini sebagai FanFiction. Oiya, FF H.I.E.L chapter 3 lagi aku lanjutin. Secepatnya bakalan dipublish ko guys.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

Story by: OtomeKiku

This fanfiction is Two shot!

Happy Reading!

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prolog-**

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang akrab dipanggil Hinata itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Mulut nya tak henti hentinya bergerak kesana kesini. Menguyah? Dia lebih suka menyebutnya Chotime (Chocolate time). Waktu jam istirahat yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa terus memakan permen coklat warna warninya yang baru ia beli di minimarket pagi tadi.

"Hinata-chan!"

Karena telinganya masih berfungsi (Yaiyalah). Dan merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya gadis cantik bergaya casual yang seumuran dengannya. Feminim? Tidak. Tomboy? Juga tidak. Gadis itu tampil sederhana dengan cropped jeans dan kemeja putih berpotongan simple berpadu flat shoes juga satchel coklat tergantung di bahunya.

"Hai..! Ekhm.." Ucap Hinata. Lalu menelan permen coklat yang sudah halus dimulutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ini.." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyodorkan sebuah tumpukan kertas.

"A..apa ini?" Sembari menerimanya, ia sedikit mengintip isi kertas itu.

"Itu profil para mahasiswa yang harus kau temui untuk menyelesaikan laporan mu. Setidaknya ada 5 orang atau lebih. Hn, sebaiknya kau cepat." Gadis musim semi itu memperjelas.

"Ce..cepat?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Tangan nya tak bisa diam mengganti lembar lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu sedikit mendengus kesal dengan ketidakpahaman temannya.

"Cepat pilih salah satu dari mereka yang akan kau wawancarai. Mengerti?"

"Tak ada yang kukenal Sakura.. kau juga tidak masuk di list ini." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"A..apa? Bagaimana bisa? Salah satu dari mereka kan teman sekelasmu."

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Hinata, matanya membelalak tanda bahwa ia terkejut. Ia pun membuka lembaran kertas itu lagi.

"Sini berikan padaku!" Kesal, Sakura mengambil kembali tumpukan kertas yang masih ditangan Hinata. Dan kini sudah berpindah padanya. Sakura membukanya perlahan, dan pada saat di lembar ke sepuluh.

"Ini.. kenal kan? " Ucap Sakura, sambil menunjuk sebuah foto mahasiswa tampan (Padahal mah biasa aja.#Plakk# tampan ko, sumpah.). Tanpa perintah atau aba aba, Hinata melihat foto itu dengan seksama. Sakura tersenyum dan hatinya berseru 'Awas saja kalo dia masih tidak kenal. Ku bawa dia keplanet lain agar ia bertemu dengan alien yang mirip dengannya.'

"Belum pernah lihat." Ucap Hinata ringan. Brughh. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung pingsan seketika di tempat dengan kupu kupu keluar dari telinganya.

"Sakura..! Bangun Sakura-chan! Bangun!" Hinata berteriak keras disamping Sakura yang pingsan dengan mata terbuka. O_O

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **Careless Love Of Chocolate Candy**

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Happy Reading:D

Keep Enjoy!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **-TwoShot-**

 _Konoha University_

 _9.00 AM_

 _Kelas bahasa jepang_

"Jadi itu yang namanya Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Hinata, sambil memperhatikan dari kursinya seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi depan paling kiri.

"Iya, dia murid baru disini. Tadi pagi, baru saja datang. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan guru yang mengenalkannya? Aku saja sudah mengenalnya saat bertemu di kantor Kakashi-sensei. Dia pandai, dan menyenangkan. Dia juga tampan. Ya kan Hinata?" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Ia menyeringai senang.

"Tadi pagi aku bolos, untuk beli permen coklat. Aku jadi tak tahu kalau ada murid baru." Jawab Hinata. Dengan mulut mengunyah. Apalagi kalau bukan permen coklat. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aku tak yakin kau mengenal mereka semua. Kau habiskan waktumu di minimarket dan perpustakaan membosankan itu. Sebaiknya kau berhenti makan permen coklat. Dan bergaulah layaknya orang orang di sekitarmu. Kau bisa dapat teman banyak dan.."

"Hey!" Hinata berteriak kesal. Sakura pun membuka satchel nya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

"A..apa ini?" Hinata menerimanya lalu membukanya. Matanya berbinar seketika saat melihat isinya.

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikan laporan ku mengenai serangga tanpa sayap. Dan mendapat nilai A+++. Terimakasih ya, kau telah membantuku. Hobi anehmu berguna juga." Timpal Sakura.

"Kau memuji atau menghina ku? Pft.." Jawab Hinata.

"Terimakasih juga ya. Kau baik sekali" lanjut Hinata.

"Yasudah. Aku kembali ke kelas ku ya. Dah..!" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Sedikit melirik kearah Hinata, ia mendengus kesal saat tahu kalau Hinata tak menjawabnya, dia justru memakan coklat yang baru ia dapat. 'Menyebalkan' umpat Sakura dalam hatinya.

 ******C.L.O.C.C******

Jam belajar di ruangan kelas tersudut di lantai 3 Konoha University berlangsung. Seorang dosen bersurai hitam dengan mata merah menyala duduk di kursi nya dan fokus pada laptopnya. Sementara para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sibuk dengan tugas nya di notebook masing masing. Tapi, seorang lelaki bersurai kuning dan bermata sapphire yang duduk di kursi depan paling kiri justru sibuk dengan suatu hal di ekor matanya. Notebook nya sudah menyala, tapi ia merasa tak nyaman dengan suara kecapan mulut seseorang yang sangat berisik. Apa hanya dia yang mendengarnya? Ia melihat seluruh isi kelas. Pantas saja hanya dia yang mendengarnya, semuanya memakai headseat dan semacamnya.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Ia memeriksa tas hitamnya. Disaat menyebalkan seperti ini, barang yang paling dibutuhkannya tak ada. Pasti tertinggal di loker baru nya.

"Ck.. Sial.. Siapa brengsek itu sih?" Decaknya kesal. Tak perlu lama memeriksa kelas. Ia sudah mendapati orang pengganggu itu. Gadis berbaju hitam putih yang mengenakan earphone ungu. Tangan dan matanya bekerja. Tapi mulutnya juga terus mengunyah. Dia benar benar menyebalkan.

Entah dari mana ide buruk ia dapat. Ia menyobek secarik kertas dan menuliskan nya sesuatu. Lalu dengan cekatan melempar nya pada gadis itu. Dan hap hap.. Lalu ditangkap. Eh, maksudnya hap.. tepat berhenti di samping kaki gadis itu.

'Berhenti mengunyah. Berisik!' Ucap gadis bersurai indigo itu di dalam hatinya saat membaca kertas yang diterimanya.

"Da.. Dari siapa ini?" Ucapnya, sambil melihat sekeliling. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. "Pft.. Tidak penting!" Ucapnya sendiri. Lalu membuang kertas itu asal.

TUK

"Awwh.." Gadis itu mengelus kepalanya yang tak sakit. Kertas itu? Datang lagi. Ia membukanya perlahan lalu membacanya dalam hati.

"Hn.. Kau itu bodoh ya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang melempar kertas ini. Gadis Bodoh!"

Kedua manik amethyst gadis itu membulat. Kali ini ia akan mendapatkan pemilik gumpalan kertas menyebalkan itu. "Beraninya ia memanggilku Bodoh." gadis itu berteriak dalam hatinya.

Amethyst nya kini tertuju pada lelaki yang duduk di kursi depan paling kiri. Lelaki nermata sapphire yang tengah menaikan sudut bibirnya itu tidak sedikit pun menyentuh notebook. Otaknya menuduh lelaki itu. Ya, pasti benar. Pikirnya begitu. Apalagi, pria itu sempat menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. Melempar pria itu dengan gumpalan kertas yang sempat di terimanya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Kau bahkan lebih bodoh karna kau tak mengerjakan tugasmu. Kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia pun pura pura bicara pada notebook nya. (Bukan diajak ngomong. Tapi kaya pura pura sibuk getooh di notebooknya. Ngerti kan?)

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Kecuali lelaki itu yang masih bersandiwara bersama notebooknya. "Dasar menyebalkan!" Teriak gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang tak lain adalah seorang Hyuuga itu tersadar sendiri. Oh, Tuhan. Apa hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya barusan. Ia meneguk ludahnya dalam. Mencoba mencerna hal gila yang baru saja terjadi. Ya, ini semua salah pria bodoh itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Nona Hyuuga. Kau membuat keributan di kelasku. Sekarang.. Keluar!" Ucap Dosen yang masih anteng duduk di kursinya.

"Ma.. Maaf Kurenai-sensei. A...aku.. Aku tidak.." Lidah Si Nona Hyuuga mendadak kelu.

"Ah, kenapa disaat saat seperti ini sih" Sesalnya dalam hati.

"Keluar sekarang. Atau kau tak akan pernah kembali ke kelas ku." Ucap Dosen itu lagi. Kali ini Hinata dapat ancaman.

"Ba.. Baik sensei." Hinata berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan notebook dan tas nya. Tapi ia membawa permen coklat nya. Bersama kotak hijau yang baru didapatnya dari temannya.

Hinata juga tak sadar bahwa si pelempar kertas itu memperhatikannya saat ia berjalan keluar bersama kotak hijau berisi coklat. Ekor matanya tak berhenti menatap setiap langkah Hinata. "Gadis dengan Permen coklat? Menarik." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu hanya bisa bernafas pasrah. Sambil mengunyah permen coklatnya. Bukankah pelajaran Kurenai-sensei adalah pelajaran favorit nya. Ia tak pernah membolos satu hari pun untuk pelajaran bahasa jepang Kurenai-sensei. Ini semua karena mahasiswa sialan itu. Kesal, ia sangat kesal. Perasaan marah bertumpuk kecewa tertanam di dalam dadanya.

"Pria itu.. Awas saja dia.. " Pikirannya kembali pada wajah lelaki tadi. Tapi.. Tunggu, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Lelaki itu kan yang akan ia temui untuk menyelasaikan laporannya mengenai komunikasi.

"Tidak. Kenapa harus dia... " Keluhnya masih dengan mulut mengunyah. Ia tak mengerti, masih tak mengerti. Kenapa mahasiswa baru itu melakukan hal menyebalkan padanya. Apa benar bahwa ia bodoh? Tidak, dia tidak bodoh. Selama ini kan seorang Hinata Hyuuga selalu mendapat nilai A+ di sekolah. Dan kini pikirannya kembali pada Laporan yang harus dikumpulkan satu minggu lagi. Dia juga harus dapat nilai sempurna kali ini. Ya, meskipun harus bersama orang itu.

"Hei Bodoh!"

Suara itu sangat asing baginya. Hanya ada dia diluar sini. Tapi dari cara orang itu memanggil. Dia seorang pria yang memang memanggil Hinata.

"Tidak. Jangan menoleh! Kau bukan orang bodoh. Hih.. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu orang ini." Bangga Hinata dalam hatinya. Ia pun mengepal erat satu tangannya dan "Buggh" Tepat mengenai pipi si pemanggil. Eh, dimana pemanggil itu?

"Aww... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rintih pria itu sambil mengelus pipi kanannya yang membiru.

"Oh gosh! Kenapa aku tidak mengenali suaranya? Tapi suaranya berbeda. Apa jangan jangan..." gumamnya pelan saat mendapati bahwa pria yang memanggilnya bukanlah yang diharapkannya. Diharapkannya? mungkin maksudnya adalah di kiranya.

"Jadi kau Kakashi-sensei?!" Hinata kaget. Ia terkejut sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Kenapa hari ini kau sangat ceroboh Hinata? Kenapa? Harus nya ia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya. Ia baru saja menumpahkan minyak kedalam api.

"Ikut aku.." Ucap Kakashi masih mengelus pipinya. Beruntung maskernya tidak terbuka.

Hinata pun menurut. Ia melangkah pelan membelakangi Kakashi.

"Bodoh!" Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau di hukum! Perbuatanmu.. Ah.. Kenapa kau melakukan itu!" Tegas Kakashi. Kini mereka berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Maaf Sensei. Aku sungguh tak tahu itu kau." Hinata yang duduk di depan Kakashi menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Pft.. Kenapa kau di luar kelas?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia pun ikut duduk didepan Hinata.

"Aku tidak sengaja membuat keributan. Dan Kurenai-sensei menyuruhku keluar. Sensei, tak bisa kah aku pergi dan kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak! Kau harus dihukum."

"..."

"Baca semua buku sejarah itu!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk buku buku yang ditumpuk rapi di meja. Banyak? ya, ada 4 buku tebal. Bahkan sangat tebal.

"Kau gila sensei! Mana mungkin aku membaca semuanya?" keluh Hinata. Apa ia tak sadar yang baru dikatakannya.

Kakashi membelalak kaget mendengar muridnya baru saja berkata bahwa ia gila.

"Hey! Itu tidak sebanding dengan yang telah kau lakukan. Cepat baca semuanya. Setelah ini ku beri kau ujian." Ucap Kakashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan muridnya sendirian di perpustakaan.

"A.. apa? ujian? Guru! Aku benci Sejarah. Aku tak mau membacanya." Timpal Hinata sambil melipat tangan di depan perutnya. Tapi Kakashi tak mendengarnya. Ia sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Menyebalkan.. Pft.." Umpat Hinata lalu si kiri membuka salah satu buku sejarah. Sementara tangan kanannya menyuap permen coklat yang dibawanya.

Membaca. Gadis itu membaca sekeras mungkin. 1 lembar, 2 lembar, 3 lembar, sampai 30 lembar. Ia meneguk ludah nya.

"Untuk apa aku membacanya. Dia juga tidak tahu. Ck.. Harus nya dia pasang cctv di sini. Hihihi:)" bangga Hinata. Ia pun berjalan keluar. Dan tak bosan bosannya mulut nya terus bergerak.

"Hm.. Nyamannya. Tak ada orang yang menggangguku." ucapnya sambil melihat suasana sekolahnya dari atas sana.

"Harusnya kau membaca. Bukan makan permen coklat itu disini."

Suara itu. Ya, dia mengingatnya. Itu suara yang tadi menyapanya 'bodoh' bukan. Jadi, gara gara orang ini ia yang harus dapat hukuman menyebalkan itu.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau.. Pft.." Gadis itu meniup poninya.

"Sudah kuduga.. Namikaze Naruto si mahasiswa baru yang harus ku temui untuk menyelesaikan laporanku. Dan kau..!" Lanjutnya lalu menunjuk sambil menatap penuh kekesalan orang yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Maaf.. Tapi guru bermasker itu menyuruhku untuk mengawasi mu. Sebaiknya kau kembali membaca." ucap Mahasiswa itu dengan sangat sangat ringan menyingkirkan tangan gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Ia hampir mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu menoleh kembali ke halaman sekolah nya.

"Aarggh.. " Teriak Hinata. Naruto hanya menatap nya dengan sebelah sudut bibir nya yang naik. Menyeringai eh?

"Kau menyebalkan! Issh.." Ucap Hinata sambil menoleh melihat Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi jika aku tak akan bilang pada Kakashi-sensei kalau kau tak mau membaca? Apa aku masih menyebalkan?"

"Aku tak peduli. Dan jangan harap aku akan mengucapkan terima-kasih." Jawab Hinata. Yah, ia baru saja meremehkan Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang komunikasi, temanmu pandai dalam memilih rekan kerja sama ya." Ucap Naruto lagi, kini ia mengalihkan padangannya pada suasana gedung kelas sekolah Konoha.

Hinata bengong menatap pria di depannya. Ia meneguk ludah nya dalam. Jadi Sakura telah memberitahu brengsek ini. Baiklah, itu kabar bagus untuknya karna ia tak perlu cape cape meminta bantuan. Hinata tersenyum sinis. 'Tidak buruk juga.' pikirnya. 'Tapi, aku harus bilang apa dulu?' Ia bertanya dalam hati.

"Hey! Harusnya kau minta maaf dulu. Karena kau telah membuatku dihukum." Kesal Hinata.

"Sudah ko tadi. Ck..Ternyata kau bukan hanya bodoh ya, tapi juga ..." Naruto menunjuk telinga Hinata dan memegangnya.

"Hey!" Hinata menyingkirkan tangan asing itu dari telinganya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Aku juga tak akan bilang pada Kakashi-sensei kalau kau tak mau membaca. Tapi aku harus punya bukti kecil kalau aku mengawasimu."

"Kau bisa memotretku sekali. Saat aku sedang memegang buku itu seakan akan aku membacanya."

Hinata tersenyum begitupun Naruto. Mereka saling menatap. 1detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, 5 abad... Eh 5 detik maksudnya. Tatapan Hinata yang tadinya manis kini berubah seakan ingin membunuh. Naruto menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal lalu menatap lantai.

"Hahaha.. lihat ekspresimu? Apa kau baru saja salah tingkah? Namikaze! Aku tak akan menerkammu." Ucap Hinata bangga. Ia pun membuka kotak hijau nya dan menyuapkan 3 permen coklat warna warni ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto yang merasa malu telah di tertawakan menyimpan dendam di hatinya. Ia menatap tajam Hinata yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil mengemut coklat di mulutnya.

Dan "Tring" sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget. Tapi ia tak berhenti disitu. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis bersurai indigo itu. Melumatnya lembut perlahan. Gadis itu membuka matanya lebar. Naruto menarik tubuh gadis itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin larut Hinata merasakan ciuman itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, memutarbalikan isi perutnya.

DEG

'A..apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sesak, seperti ada yang menyumbat rongga dada ku dan bergerak diperutku. Ah.. aku benci perasaan seperti ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya hangat dan... Ah.. Tidak itu tidak mungkin.' Umpat Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Kau.. a.."

Belum selesai Hinata bicara. Sebuah lidah memasuki mulutnya. Menjelajahi semua yang ada didalam sana. Dan yaap! Naruto mendapatkan apa yang telah diincarnya. 3 permen coklat yang warna nya sudah sedikit memudar karna sempat diemut oleh gadis itu. Ia pun melepaskan bibirnya dan mengunyah permen itu tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Kemudian ia menyeringai bangga.

"Manis. Hmm, kau punya lagi? Ekhm.." Naruto menelan permen coklat yang telah hancur dimulutnya.

Gadis pewaris Hyuuga itu masih terpaku di tempatnya. Terkejut? tentu saja. Pria itu menciumnya hanya untuk mendapatkan 3 permen kenapa? Harusnya kini ia sudah memukul wajah pria itu. Gadis itu sedikit membuka mulutnya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik seorang mahasiswa di depannya yang kini telah membuatnya kembali tersentak kaget karena tatapan penuh tanya yang yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan membuka mulutmu begitu! Apa kau mau lagi?"

Lagi, Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak kaget mendengar kata kata seberani itu dari seorang siswa yang baru mengenalnya

.

.

-To be Countinued-

 _Don't Forget To Review! Arigatou gozaimasu:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Halo halo! Aku bawain chapter 2 nih buat kalian yang sudah baca chapter 1 nya. Xixixi.. Arigatou buat yang udah review. Kalian penyemangatku. Aku sayang kalian. :* :') Dan makasih buat silent reader karena udah baca Fict ini. So review too please! #aneh# Yohoho.. Silakan dibaca guys.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada disini. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. :v**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo mungkin banyak. XD**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

Story by: OtomeKiku

Happy Reading!

 **-_-_-C.L.O.C.C-_-_-**

"Jangan membuka mulutmu begitu! Apa kau mau lagi?"

Lagi, Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak kaget mendengar kata kata seberani itu dari seorang siswa yang baru mengenalnya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Careless Love Of Chocolate Candy**

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Happy Reading:D

Keep Enjoy!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Hinata tak habis pikir dengan pria yang seberani itu padanya. Buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Seakan bertanya 'Kau menghinaku?'

"Hahahaha:) lihat ekspresimu. Kau terlihat..."

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto. Pria itu mengelus bagian yang sedikit memerah karena tamparan gadis di depannya.

"Hey! Kau sudah gila ya?!" Ucap Naruto.

Si Hyuuga hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia nampak bahagia melihat seorang mahasiswa baru yang kesakitan karna 'hadiah' darinya. Masih kurang puas, dengan cekatan kakinya menginjak kaki Naruto secara bergantian. Membuat sang empu kaki yang diinjak itu meringis.

"Awwh.."

"Dasar pencuri. Kau bukan hanya mencuri permen ku, tapi juga ciuman pertama ku. Kau menyebalkan! Harusnya ini untuk kekasihku nanti. Issh.. kau menjijikan" Remeh Hinata. Ia langsung menyentuh bibirnya dan menyapunya dengan jari jari tangannya.

Naruto berhenti meringis dan menatap gadis di depannya. Ia jadi semakin tertarik dan sepertinya ia mulai menyukainya. Gadis itu nampak cantik dan selalu membuatnya penasaran. Bahkan setelah ia meringis seperti tadi.

"Sebentar lagi kan aku menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kita melakukannya lagi." Ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan seringai nakalnya. Satu alisnya naik.

"A..apa, jangan coba-coba!" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi Naruto terus mengikutinya.

"Hey! Berhenti!"

"Berhenti sekarang! Atau aku akan..." Gadis itu tak melanjutkan langkah nya seperti kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, punggung nya sudah bersandar di dinding. Dan pria itu juga semakin dekat. Salah, sangat dekat sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas pria itu.

"Kau akan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunci gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, apa yang bisa dilakukan Hinata sekarang selain menahan degup jantungnya kala mencium bau keringat Naruto yang bercampur dengan sabun, parfume atau apalah itu. Ya, Hinata kini menatap lantai agar ia bisa fokus dan dapat mengatakan kalimat terbaik yang mungkin akan membuat pria di depannya kalah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu besok."

Hening,

Masih Hening,

Krik.. 1 jangkrik

Krik... 3 jangkrik

Krik... 5 jangkrik

Krik... 7 jangkrik

Krik... 8 jangkrik

Krik... 15 jangkrik

Krik... 17 jangkrik

Krik... 19 jangkrik

Krik... 21 jangkrik

(Ett, nih FF apa pembudidayaan jangkrik sih?#TUK#dilempar batukali sama reader#Abaikan. Oke! Lanjut ceritanya)

Naruto bengong melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari dinding. Menoleh kesamping. Mencoba menyembunyikan tawa manisnya, tapi ia benar benar tak tahan.

"Ahahah, kau bercanda? Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekarang." Ucap Naruto masih dengan tawa ngakaknya (?).

"Cih..Kau meremehkanku? Lihat saja besok!" Hinata menyilangkan lagi kedua tangannya di depan perutnya.

Pria itu berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Hinata lagi. Seakan bertanya 'Kau serius?' Tapi, pertanyaan itu lebih seperti pertanyaan retoris. Ya, siapa yang akan percaya kalau Hinata bisa membunuh.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Tanya Naruto, mengejek.

"Hari ini aku ada perlu denganmu. Kau kan harus berbohong pada Kakashi-sensei kalau aku membaca buku buku tebal itu. Kau juga harus membantuku menyelesaikan laporanku. Dan besok baru aku akan membunuhmu. Jadi.. kau siap siap saja." Jelas Hinata sejelas jelasnya. (Duh, ko Hinata gak gagap sih.. OOC banget ya)

"Ck.. Bagaimana bisa kau membunuhku? Aku kan kekasihmu di masa depan? Eh, tunggu.. mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan jadian." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Hey! Itu tak akan terjadi. Kau bukan tipe ku." Timpal Hinata.

"Tapi ciuman pertama itu kan untuk kekasihmu? Berarti itu untukku." Balas Naruto.

(Re: Yang ada tanda serunya berarti Hinata.)

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Kau harus percaya."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Iya tetaaap iya."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau bodoh."

"Kau menjijikan!"

"Kau gila."

"Kau lebih gila!"

"Kau sangat sangat gila."

"Kau sangat sangat sangat dan sangat gila!"

"Kau orang paling gila, bodoh, menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui."

"Kau! Arggh... Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap pria yang baru saja berdebat dengannya.

"Kau kalah ya?"

"Tidak." Hinata membuang mukanya, rasa muak pada pria itu benar benar semakin bertambah.

"Kenapa tidak membentak lagi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Shit. Benar juga, sedari tadi di perdebatan Hinata selalu membentak. Sementara orang di depannya selalu menanggapi santai.

"Kau... aku membencimu." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto. Lagi, lalu pria itu dengan ringan menyingkirkan tangan si nona Hyuuga.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Apa?" Lagi lagi Hinata menoleh. Tak ingin melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." lanjutnya. Ekspresi nya datar. Tapi, nampak keseriusan di wajahnya. Meski tak nampak sangat jelas.

"A.. apa?" Yap, kalimat singkat itu sukses membuat Hinata tergagap. Matanya terbelalak kaget memandang Naruto yang tengah menatapanya dalam.

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu dan sebentar lagi akan mencintaimu." Jelas Naruto lagi. Ah, wajah itu entah kenapa membuat Hinata terhanyut akan keadaan. Tapi, tetap saja. Hinata tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja. Ia bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi.

"Heh? kau bercanda? Kita bahkan baru bertemu hari ini." Ucap Hinata. Ia sadar sekarang degup jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"Apa salahnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menyukaiku." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gedung sekolah konoha.

"Apa cinta butuh alasan? Yang aku tahu, aku hanya menyukai mu." Jawab Naruto ringan.

Hinata tersenyum meremehkan. Ia kemudian melihat Naruto yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Tatapan yang rasanya berbeda. Manik saphire itu seakan menyihirnya. Sejuk, teduh, Hinata, ada apa dengan mata itu? Kenapa kelihatan begitu.. Sampai ia..

DEG

Apa ini? Ada sensasi aneh menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Menggetarkan hatinya dan membuat lidahnya mendadak kelu. Wajah di depan nya jadi nampak sangat tampan. Dan bahunya yang tegap. Ia yakin pria itu punya bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Seperti nya ia jadi ingin bersandar disana. Hey! Barusan apa yang Hinata pikirkan!

"Hey! Jangan memandangku begitu, aku tahu aku mempesona." Gumam Naruto. Ia justru membalas tatapan Hinata.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, buru buru ia menghapus semua yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Tapi.. tidak bisa, ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Naruto yang bahkan benar benar kelihatan tampan. Apa ia masih akan mengelak disaat seperti ini?

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto.

Jantung Hinata jadi berdegup lebih cepat, sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba menghentikannya. Sampai ia tak sadar seseorang mengambil kesempatan saat ia tengah bingung. Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Yang sebelumnya pernah dirasakannya. Naruto menciumnya?

Naruto melumat bibir ranum milik Hinata. Ia melumatnya perlahan dengan penuh kasih. Perlahan namun pasti. Ia memasuki mulut gadis yang tengah membelalakan kedua matanya. Lidahnya menjajah mulut gadis itu.

Hinata terkejut, kenapa ia tak bisa melawan sama sekali. Ia merasa sangat menikmatinya. Semua perlakuan lembut di bibirnya yang sempat membuatnya tersentak. Ia benar benar menikmatinya, saat lidah itu mengabsen gigi gigi putih nya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, membalas ciuman hangat itu.

'Rasanya lebih manis dari pada coklatku.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Dan kali ini Naruto memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Begitupun Hinata yang semakin mengeratkan dirinya pada Naruto. Seakan tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Walau ia masih belum puas, tapi ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu melepaskan kalungan tangan Hinata darinya dan tangannya yang sempat memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Huft.. Boleh aku melakukannya lagi? Aku.."

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Hinata sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto. Pipi Naruto merona. Begitupun Hinata. Gadis yang sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi membohongi perasaanya. Ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya juga kan? Yah, sedikit sikap gengsi tetap membuatnya kelihatan seperti gadis yang dihormati.

"Aku tak bisa bilang aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kurasa kita bisa mencobanya bukan? Dan kau harus berjanji tidak akan bertindak lebih dari ini. Tak akan menyakitiku. Kau mengerti kan?" Ucap Hinata. Ada sedikit unsur kegengsian nya disana. Dan juga, terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan. Apa seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa menepati janjinya?

"Yah, tak lama lagi aku akan membuatmu mengatakan kalau kau juga m

enyukai ku."

Naruto tersenyum. Dengan lembut, Naruto mencium gadis itu lagi. Ia memeluknya erat, seakan tak ingin ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka benar benar dekat.

Wajah Hinata merona merah, ia membalas ciuman Naruto. Sedikit membuka mulutnya, sampai lidah Naruto kembali memasuki mulutnya. Membiarkan pertukaran saliva terjadi saat lidah mereka sama sama bertemu. Naruto tersenyum dalam hatinya. Sementara Hinata, ia benar benar menikmatinya. Meski ia masih tak paham mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini pada seorang pria. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Ya, Hinata memang menyukainya. Tapi, apa sudah sejauh perasaan istimewa itu? Kenapa pikirannya begitu berani mengucap kata 'Cinta' yang bahkan baru kali ini dirasakannya.

"Aaaaaaaa... Apa ini?" Suara cempreng seorang perempuan terdengar jelas di telinga dua insan yang tengah merasakan cinta. Buru buru mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ka-ka-kalian? Kalian bisa dihukum karena ciuman di tempat umum tahu gak. Oh Gosh.. " Sakura mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, diikuti dengan pria bersurai merah di belakang Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Sementara Hinata mengulum senyumnya mencoba mencari alibi yang tepat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Selamat ya," Ucap Gaara Sabaku. Teman lama Hinata sekaligus rekan kerja sama Sakura.

"What? Gaara, mereka itu baru aja ciuman di tempat umum. Kenapa dikasih selamat?"

"Mereka kan jadian. Iya kan? Sudahlah Sakura. Mereka dimaafin aja." Gaara menerka tapi tak ada yang mengangguk.

"Ok. Kali ini aku tidak akan laporkan pada Kakashi-sensei. Tapi, kalau sampai ketahuan lagi. Kalian akan.."

"Iya Haruno, si asisten Do-sen." Potong Naruto. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan perut.

Entah sejak kapan ada seorang mahasiswi yang lewat menuju perpustakaan. Gaara menariknya dan langsung mencium bibir gadis itu. Mata gadis itu membulat. Begitupun Sakura dan Hinata yang super terkejut. Sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan tepat mengenai pipi kiri Gaara. Ia meringis kesakitan. Mahasiswi itu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit (helou! Ngapain juga pamit-,-). Hanya satu kata yang sempat terdengar.

"Brengsek!"

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan lagi tepat mengenai pipi kanan Gaara. Sekarang wajah Gaara sudah semerah tomat.

"Sakura! Kenapa ikutan menamparku?" Ucap Gaara sambil meringis memegang kedua pipinya. Naruto dan Hinata terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau membuatku malu tahu. Perempuan yang tadi kau cium itu anak kepala sekolah. Ino Yamanaka. Bagaimana jika dia mengadukanmu dan dia juga melibatkan aku. Aku bisa dipecat dari jabatan ku." Sakura meluapkan amarahnya. Ia benar benar kesal.

"Hey, bukannya teman mu juga harus dihukum, dia berciuman di tempat umum." Ucap Naruto yang kini tanpa ragu merangkul Hinata. Gadis itu juga sama sekali tidak keberatan. Meski ia sempat menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Issh.. kalian semua harus banyak minum air putih, agar pikiran kalian itu sejernih air putih." Timpal Sakura sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Gaara mendengus kesal dan menarik Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Hey! Lepas." Sakura menggeleng kencang saat tangan Gaara menyentuh dagunya.

"Wah, sebaiknya kita pergi ya. Ayo Uzumaki-kun jangan mengganggu mereka." Hinata langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara disana.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan susah payahnya ia bicara. Gaara masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura erat. Yah, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sekarang, hawa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Menciummu. Itu saja." Jawab Gaara.

"Pft.. Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, kau lupa ya.. kau kan suka pada Hinata. Iya kan?" Sakura mendecih meremehkan.

Gaara menurunkan tangannya. Dan kini Sakura bebas.

"Jangan bersikap munafik. Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Kau tak bisa dengan mudah berhenti menyukainya. Dan sekarang dia sudah jadi milik orang lain." Ucap Sakura lagi. Yes, iya menang sekarang. Tapi seringai itu.. Harusnya ia melarikan diri setelah berkata seperti tadi. Perasaanya benar benar tidak enak. Apa sesuatu akan terjadi padanya?

"Kau salah, ia akan jadi milikku nanti." Jawab Gaara sambil menyeringai. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap gadis yang sempat tersenyum meremehkannya. Ia pun mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya di dinding. Benar benar dekat sampai gadis itu hanya bisa terkejut sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Dan kau terlalu banyak bicara." Lanjut Gaara, perlahan ia membenamkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Lalu mengunci mulut itu dengan mulutnya dan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Shit. Whataya...?" Kesal, Sakura menginjak kaki Gaara dengan sangat kencang. Gaara meringis kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hih.. Kau mengerikan, pantas ia tak mau denganmu." Sindir Sakura tanpa menatap Gaara. Ia tidak tahu apa sekarang pipinya sudah merona merah karna hawa panas kembali menjalar di wajahnya. Menyadari Gaara telah berhenti meringis, matanya membulat waspada. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah tangga. Menyusul Hinata dan Naruto yang mungkin telah sampai di lantai 3.

"Cih... Awas saja dia." Gumam Gaara, lalu berjalan pelan berniat menyusul mereka juga. Entah apa yang direncanakannya. Seringai itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **or TBC ?**

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Thanks For Reading. Thanks For Reviewers. Thanks For Silent Readers. Thanks For All. I love You All so much! :* XD.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

 **See you in another Stories.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jangan lupa buat kasih komentar di kotak review nya ya! Yang mau tambahan chapter mana suaranya? Fict ini bakal aku lanjutin kalo banyak yang minta tambahan chapter. Arigatou Minna-san!


End file.
